Galloway the Goose
by Lyra Harp
Summary: Sonya, Lillian Wescott's aunt, isn't having the best time in her life at the moment. Even though she has Galloway on a leash, he could honk like a goose if he gets cornered by her too often. Her husband died, her niece refuses to date and her 'bodyguard' is a stalker in disguise. Will she ever get a break? OC story


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Transformers_.

**Warning:** Bad language! M rating!

**Author's Note: **You may recognize Sonya from _Musical Interference _or _Preference, and Perseverance, in Life_. Those stories feature Lillian Wescott, Sonya's niece, as the main OC. After writing five or so stories with Lillian as the main OC, I decided it was time to have Sonya in the spotlight.

The closest that I could get to finding a person who looks like I envisioned Sonya in real life is Nadia Moidu...even if Sonya is depicted as having a Spanish mother and Moidu is from India...opps?

**Meaning of this one-shot: **...yeah, I don't know. Tell me when you figure it out. XP I'm just having fun.

~0~

No one would describe Galloway as funny. If anything, people on base described him as serious. Some even said he was more serious, and less fair, than Prowl and Ultra Magnus combined, and that was saying something.

But not Sonya. Oh, she thought he was a pain in the ass for sure. He was also a decent distraction from the (to her) recent loss of husband, Mark. But Sonya knew Mark (after twenty or so years she damn well better know him), and she knew that he would want her to have fun. She was a forty (maybe fifty) year old woman who had let her job at a low-end hospital in Colorado consume her livelihood. With her new job as a guard for N.E.S.T., Sonya decided it was time for some fun.

There was just one...or so...things that Sonya needed to get cleared off her plate before she did that. Those things were the red stalker (Blaster) and stupid niece that her husband had left her with.

After all the things they had discussed, Sonya still couldn't believe that her husband had forgotten to mention that he had brought some weird ass alien home without telling her first. After her niece had left her home, she had thought that things would get easier. The only thing she got was an evacuation order from the town, a 'sincere' letter from her boss telling her that if she didn't show up to work soon she was off the roster, and a malfunctioning boombox that effectively told her to sign into the local draft office or suffer the consequences. Sonya didn't know how her niece dealt with the thing in her room for five years.

Speaking of her niece, Sonya was convinced she was damaged socially. It wasn't that she necessarily minded her being bisexual (even if she was convinced it was a phase that could be classified under youthful experimentation), but it was as though she was becoming frazzled for her niece.

It concerned Sonya that her niece seemed more comfortable around the aliens than her own species. (After all that had happened to them, she _at least _wanted her niece to try human weirdness before she dived into kinky alien sex.) The poor girl hadn't even tried to date, as far as Blaster could tell. He told her that she wasn't even _looking_. What twenty year old didn't want to party all night, try some alcohol and have one-night stands? That's all she did when she was young...with the addition of a drug or two, but she would never tell her niece about _that _option of self-discovery.

She just couldn't fathom the idea that Lillian didn't want to look. No, she had to push her niece to date. But she couldn't-no, wouldn't-push her niece until she pushed herself. At least, that was what her incredibly loud, obnoxious, maybe-funny fri-Weird alien stalker that her husband never bothered to notice said. He was oddly persistent when it came to putting her niece on hold, but she would go along with it. For now.

After all, she had more important things to worry about. Like how Galloway had the dimples of a movie star, how his hair reminded her of her husband's when he was young (er), how his body wasn't half bad, and how she would have to-ahem-excuse herself after she watched him interrogate someone.

The soldiers dismissed it as her being a woman, and having the interrogations upset her fragile, female, emotional mind, but that wasn't it. Interrogating got her excited. She didn't know what it was about them-perhaps the energy and anticipation in the room. Whatever it was, she liked it. It didn't necessarily have to be Galloway doing the interrogating, either, but he did have a quick way with his tongue (even if it wasn't following orders from the most logical mind in the room). Others didn't like that quality about Galloway, but she did. His tongue could be quick, but Sonya saw another side to it. During the heat, the-ahem-climax of the interrogation, Galloway's voice would lower to a certain frequency that just...sent shivers down her spine. And his tongue, well-That tongue in that moment could make sparks fly.

Sonya had no doubt in her mind that anyone who learned about her...interest...in interrogations would call her out on it. And if anyone dared learn that it was she who turned Galloway into that monster, they would no doubt single her out as the kids in her old neighborhood singled out her niece for being bisexual (except, with her, there would be jail time).

In her defense, she hadn't gotten any in roughly ten years. Why, she may have even found it excusable to-ahem-rough it up with the nearest alien (who may or may not have been her red stalker). She could have picked any man, but she picked Galloway for his tongue.

Galloway's tongue may have been quick, but he was as close to a gentleman as a...as a...Well, he wasn't a gentleman. Galloway was that annoying seagull that would steal a few french fries in the middle of a couple's romantic beach picnic. Galloway's idea of romance was 'letting' Sonya take the lead once a week which always made her roll her eyes. If she wanted to (and after an interrogation session there really was no choice but to), she could throw Galloway down, tie him to a chair with the collection of ties he kept in his desk, and blow his mind six ways to Sunday. She knew that he liked it when a woman took control. He would never admit it, even after she left him full-cocked with his pants down. The man was a hard ass.

Beyond the hard exterior, Galloway did have a certain...way about him. In the presense of anyone other than a woman, Galloway was cocky. He was practically a know it all, even if he wasn't remotely as smart as the Twins were. In the presence of a strong woman, like Sonya, he was nothing more than a clumsy weirdo-the type that would sit (in her day) the front of the bus. He was that forty (fifty) something man that would start crying if he put on a superman cape.

There was another particular quality that made Sonya put up with Galloway (aside from the weekly release). Galloway wasn't just that annoying seagull, which was also surprisingly similar to that single roommate from college that comes over just to see your refrigerator. Sonya found, in the heat of the moment, that Galloway was a goose. Many of the soldiers would take that to mean that he barked like a dog during sex, but that wasn't it. What Sonya loved to do was back Galloway, shaking chicken legs and all, into a corner and make him quack or honk (it depended on how wound up he was). She loved taking away whatever power Galloway thought he had as a man and as a 'authority figure' on base. It served him right for belittling her comrades-ahem-Blaster included. If no one else would stick their neck out, she would. What was Galloway going to do? He wouldn't dare go around the base honking like a man (maybe even a certain security director) high on crack, with his chicken (geese) legs shaking and wings all a flapping. That would mean two things that Galloway did not deal well with: public humiliation and jail time. No superior was allowed to sleep with their subordinate.

What did this mean? It meant that Sonya would always be in control. There would never be a single thing that Galloway could say or do that would cause her to give in to any of Galloway's 'demands' for respect. Whether he liked it or not, Sonya had Galloway the goose on a leash (he liked the things that happened with the leash but hated the humiliation). As long as Galloway kept honking once or twice a week, Sonya would be happy enough. Sonya thought the base would be, too. After all, she knew no one who would want a grumpy goose honking the orders over the microphone at five in the morning. She was doing the entire base a service. Now if only her niece would just-ahem-get served by someone already, all would be as right as it could be...


End file.
